Le mensonge
by venus30
Summary: Parce que, toi, tu sais toujours quand elle ment. Même quand elle ne le sait pas elle-même.
1. Le mensonge

Le mensonge 

Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, tous ce que tu sais c'est que tu n'es pas dans ton lit (les draps sont en soie, dans le dortoir des Serpentard la seule matière utilisé est le cachemire mais tu as toujours préféré la soie c'est pour cela que tu penses être dans la salle sur demande). De plus tu as l'impression que ta tête va explosée (il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire espéré à Blaise, que te faire boire lui donnera une chance de coucher avec toi). Et la dernière chose dont tu es consciente, mais pas la moindre c'est que toi, Tracy Davis, a passée la nuit avec Daphné Greengrass, qui se révèle être ta meilleure amie, et parallèlement, la fille dont tu es secrètement et éperdument amoureuse depuis que tu as l'âge de 6 ans (tu l'as rencontrée à l'âge de 6ans).

La fille, qui à ce moment même est en train de se rhabiller au pied du lit, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas te réveiller (une chance pour toi que Daphné n'ait jamais été très douée pour ce qui touche à la discrétion).

Tu lui fait croire, que tu es encore assoupis, encore quelques minutes, le temps que le brouillard à l'intérieur de ta tête se dissipe, (tu ne sais pas très bien si le brouillard est un effet de l'alcool, ou du choc, d'avoir enfin eue ce que tu veux le plus au monde depuis que tes hormones ont commencés à fonctionner). Le temps de te préparer à la douleur qui est sure de venir. Car tu as toujours sue, que si un jour quelque chose comme cela devait se produire ( et Merlin sait à quel point tu as priée pour que quelque chose comme cela se produise) elle te dirais que ce n'était qu'une énorme erreur qui ne devrai plus jamais se reproduire. Dans le meilleure des cas, elle aurait la grâce de conserver votre amitié, dans le pire… tu as toujours préférée ne pas penser à cette éventualité.

Les bruits de froissement se sont arrêtés, et tu sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais, parce que si tu ne dit rien maintenant, elle prétendra que ce n'est jamais arrivé, et l'espace d'un instant tu es tentée par cette possibilité, faire semblant de ne pas te souvenir de la meilleure nuit de ta vie, et agir comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve (et Merlin sait combien de fois tu as fait ce rêve). Faire que tout reviennent à la normale, après tout tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien, et même si tu n'en est pas fière tu as souvent manipulé Daphné pour qu'elle rompe avec un de ses petits copains que tu trouvais trop enthousiaste, tu pourrais sans problème lui faire croire que tu as tout oublié.

Mais le problème est là, tu n'aura pas oublié, tu ne pourras pas oublier, que l'espace d'une nuit ton rêve le plus chère c'est matérialisé. Et puis même si tout revenait à la normale, tu serai toujours amoureuse de ta meilleure amie, puisque c'est comme cela depuis que vous avez 6 ans et ce sera comme cela pour le reste de vos vies (c'est quasiment une loi universelle et intemporelle, car Tracy Davis a toujours été, est, et sera toujours follement amoureuse de Daphné Greengrass)

Alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains ( et tu estimes que tu pourrais gagner une place chez les Griffondor, pour avoir volontairement la stupidité de la laisser te briser le cœur).Et alors qu'elle a la main sur la poigné de la porte tu lui demande d'un air nonchalant : « Tu pars déjà ? » . Parce qu'après tout même si tu sais que tu es en train de lui donner le poignard qui va te transpercé le cœur, tu peux le faire avec classe et dignité.

Elle se retourne lentement, la tête haute, et tu souris parce que même dans une situation pareille, la seule chose à laquelle pense Daphné c'est son honneur et son nom ; tu le vois au masque qu'elle porte, celui de la digne héritière de la famille Greengrass. Mais, dans ses yeux, tu le vois, le doute, et peut être un peu de peur, la peur de perdre le contrôle, et cette pensée te ferait presque rire. Car tu connais Daphné par cœur (et depuis la nuit dernière, dans tous les sens du terme), au point où tu peux lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et jamais, dans toute ta vie tu ne l'as vue perdre le contrôle. Et tu te sens presque flatté que ce sois toi qui l'ais provoqué, mais elle ouvre la bouche, et le son de sa voix arrête tes pensées (tu as toujours aimée le son de sa voix, mais pour la première fois de ta vie tu aimerais ne pas l'entendre, retarder l'instant fatidique).

Et tu vois ses lèvres bouger, (lèvres que tu as tant de fois voulus embrassés, ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière). Et tu l'entends appeler ton nom ( nom qu'elle a criée la nuit dernière). Et tu l'écoutes, t'énoncer toutes les raisons qui font que la nuit dernière était une erreur. Parce qu'elle est fiancée à Théodore et même si ils ne sont pas ensemble et qu'ils n'ont absolument aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre, elle lui est promise (en temps normal, tu adores Théo, après tout c'est un de tes meilleur amis, mais là tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le haïr), parce que vous êtes toutes les deux des filles (tu n'as pas vus le problème, la nuit dernière), parce que ces parents la déshériteraient si ils l'apprenaient (tu as toujours détestée ses parents), et bla bla bla …

Et elle te cite un tas d'autres bonnes raisons, et c'est quand elle te dis qu'elle ne t'aime pas, pas de cette façon en tous cas, que tu commences à te demander pourquoi ton cœur ne s'est pas encore brisé en mille morceaux ? Après tout, elle te dit tous ce que tu n'as jamais voulus entendre, mais bien que tu attendes la douleur parce que tu es sûr qu'elle va venir (comment ne pourrait-elle pas quand la fille de tes rêves, te dis que la plus belle nuit de ton existence n'était qu'une horrible erreur ?). Mais tout ce que tu fais est attendre et la douleur ne vient jamais.

Quand tu te rends compte qu'elle a finie, et qu'elle attend une réponse, une réaction de ta part, tu lui dis que tout va bien, que tu sera toujours sa meilleure amie quoi qu'il arrive ( et au fond c'est vrai). Tu la prends dans tes bras et la rassures, tu évites de lui faire remarquer que les tremblements dans sa voix et les larmes dans ses yeux prouvent qu'elle n'a plus le contrôle (elle détesterai cela). Tu respires l'odeur de ses cheveux (tu as toujours aimée l'odeur de ses cheveux, mais cette fois-ci tu l'aimes encore plus parce que cela fait remonter à la surface des flashs de la nuit dernière).

Et tu lui mens, encore et encore, tu lui dis que tu comprends et qu'elle à raison. Puisque après tout c'est toi la manipulatrice de génie, (lui faire croire que tu ne te jetterai pas par la fenêtre si elle te le demandai, une fois de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que cela peut changer). Et elle te croie, elle te croie toujours quand tu mens, et quelque part au fond (très, très loin au fond) tu culpabilises d'abuser ainsi de sa confiance. Mais tu te dis que c'est mieux ainsi, après tout, elle l'a dit elle même, elle ne t'aimera jamais, en tous cas jamais de la façon que tu voudrais.

Et maintenant qu'elle est partie, que le brouillard à l'intérieure de ta tête c'est dissipé et que tu es seule sur le lit, fixant le plafond, en te demandant distraitement quand cette fichue douleur va se décider à arriver, tu te souviens de son regard quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

Et alors tu comprends, et tu te rends compte, que la raison pour laquelle ton cœur n'a pas explosé en des milliers de morceaux, la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir été traversés par un marteau piqueur, et la raison pour laquelle tu ne ressens pas de trou béant dans la poitrine, c'est que, toi, tu sais toujours quand elle ment.

Même quand elle ne le sait pas elle-même.


	2. Perte de contrôle

Notes d'auteur :

Voici la suite du point de vue de Daphné puisque la première partie était du point de vue de Tracy. Mais avant la lecture, je dédicace ce chapitre à Petit-Belin, pour tous tes encouragements.

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne possède rien, c'est une surprise, hein ?

* * *

Le mensonge 

Perte de contrôle :

Tu viens de refermer la porte derrière toi, une main toujours sur la poignée, l'autre serrant ta chemise à l'endroit où se trouve ton cœur, espérant ainsi l'inciter à arrêter de tambouriner contre ta poitrine. Tu commences à marcher dans le but de regagner ta salle commune, en essayant d'ignorer les larmes qui te piquent les yeux, et le sentiment désagréable dans ton estomac.

En essayant d'ignorer la déception que tu ressens tout au fond (bien que plus proche de la surface que tu n'aimerais l'admettre). Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es déçu, c'est vrai ce n'est pas comme si tu t'attendais (ou désirais) qu'elle te retienne et t'implore de rester. L'idée même est ridicule.

Tu devrais te sentir soulagé qu'elle comprenne que cette nuit était une erreur, parce qu'après tout, même si le souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé te donne des frissons et fait accéléré ton rythme cardiaque qui venait à peine de se calmer t'indiquent que ton corps pense le contraire, tu es absolument certaine que la nuit dernière était une abominable, impardonnable, incommensurable (et plein d'autres adjectifs négatifs finissant en –able) erreur. Tu peux déjà imaginer la réaction de ta mère si elle l'apprenait : un allé simple pour un camp de redressement en France (ou peut être un pensionna en Russie). Mais le camp de redressement sera le paradis après l'interminable discours de ton père, où il ne maquera pas de te dire à quel point il est déçu de ton comportement, (il serait même capable de te comparer à cette petite teigne d'Astoria).

Puisque tu es une Greengrass, et le fait même de laisser dériver ton imagination dans le sens de tes actes de la nuit dernière est indigne de ton rang. Mais pourtant même en sachant cela tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer les papillons dans ton ventre à la simple pensée du visage de Tracy. Et c'est à se moment que tu t'effondre contre le mur. Tu n'as plus le contrôle, et tous les sentiments, toutes les pensées que tu as refoulées ces six 6 dernières années remontent à la surface.

Tu te souviens que quand vous étiez enfant, tu disais toujours qu'un jour tu trouverais ton prince charmant, celui à qui tu donneras ton cœur dès la première seconde. Même après toutes ces années tu espères que ton prochain petit ami soit celui qui t'emmènera loin des contraintes de ton milieu social et de ce mariage arrangé (qui a été programmé avant même que tu ne saches ce que veut dire le mot mariage). Et tu as toujours remarqué même si tu évites de penser à ce que cela signifie. Qu'alors que le prince charmant se fait attendre, Tracy elle, a toujours été là et que quand elle te sourie tu oublis tout le poids que représentent ton nom et ton rang.

Tu te souviens aussi de toutes les fois où elle t'a dit qu'un de tes petits copains te trompait, disait du mal de toi ou avait commis une faute de goût monumentale en ne portant pas de cravate assorti à ta robe lors d'une soirée importante. Et c'est maintenant que tu remarques que c'est directement après ce genre de commentaire que tu laissais tomber le petit copain en question. Après tout tu es une Greengrass, et tu mérites mieux qu'un petit ami qui ne sait pas te traiter comme une princesse. Là aussi, tu as toujours repoussé l'idée que c'était parce que Tracy t'avait implicitement recommandée de rompre.

Tu te souviens de la jalousie que tu ressens quand tu la vois trop proche de Théodore, mais tu t'es toujours dis que c'était normal, après tout c'est toi qu'il est censé épouser, pas elle. Donc tu as toujours repoussé l'idée que c'est peut être de Théo que tu es jalouse.

Tu te souviens que tu as toujours trouvé bizarre mais étrangement agréable la façon dont Tracy te regarde, que ce soit quand tu sors de la douche simplement emballé dans une serviette ou quand tu sors du dortoir, élégamment habillée dans une robe de bal. Et tu essayes de ne pas remarquer, que c'est le regard que quasiment la moitié des garçons de l'école lui donnent.

Et bizarrement, tu te souviens aussi d'un commentaire qu'à fait Pansy il y a quelque semaine, tu ne te souviens pas exactement de la tournure exacte mais tu sais que la phrase ressemblait à quelque chose comme : « c'est vraiment exaspérant de voir deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre se tourner au tour sans même s'en rendre compte » à l'époque tu pensais que ce commentaire était destiné à Granger et Weasley (le mâle), mais maintenant en te souvenant du regard insistant qu'elle te lançais, tu n'en es plus si sure.

Et voilà comment tu te retrouves à penser que même si Pansy Parkinson est la réincarnation du diable habillé en haute couture (et rien ni personne ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis sur cette peste manipulatrice), peut être qu'elle a raison. Peut être que toi et Tracy êtes faites l'une pour l'autre (après tout, elle porte toujours le sac à main assorti à tes chaussures).

Peut être que tu devrais arrêter de toujours faire ce que tes parents attendent de toi (même si cela t'enlèverait la satisfaction de les entendre dire à Astoria de faire plus d'efforts pour te ressembler).

Peut être que tu devrais arrêter de toujours chercher le prince charmant, parce que même si Tracy est trop délicate et glamour pour être considéré comme un prince, elle te traite comme une princesse et elle te regarde comme tu as toujours voulue qu'un garçon te regarde. Peut être que pour une fois tu pourrais arrêter de penser aux conséquences et la laisser prendre le contrôle. Cela t'a plutôt bien réussie la nuit dernière (si on fait abstraction de la crise de panique au réveil).

Mais tu n'as plus le temps de penser aux peut être, car tu entends quelqu'un appeler ton nom. Et tu sais qui sais avant même de te retourner, avant même d'avoir reconnu la voix. Car il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cet univers qui est capable de faire battre ton cœur à cette allure.

Et cette personne se tient devant toi, chemise froissée et cheveux décoiffés, et si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, tu serais scandalisé par un tel manque de soin, car ta mère t'a toujours dit qu'une lady doit être présentable à toute heure de la journée, quelque soit les conditions. Mais immédiatement, tu ne pourrais pas moins t'en soucier. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander comment cela se fait que tu n'es jamais remarqué à quel point Tracy est belle (pas que tu n'es jamais remarqué à quel point elle est sexy ou jolie ou élégante). Mais pour la première fois de ta vie depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontrée, tu la regardes et tu la vois vraiment.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, alors que tu plonges tes yeux dans les siens, que tu te rends compte que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais trouvé ton prince charmant, c'est que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment cherché. Puisque tu as déjà donné ton cœur à quelqu'un, ce jour d'été, dans le jardin de ta résidence principale il y a presque 12 ans, le jour où tu l'as rencontré, elle.

Pourtant, même en ayant compris que tout ce que tu as toujours voulue est à porté de main (au figuré et littéralement) tu n'arrives pas à bougé, la peur du changement te paralyse. Mais elle comprend, elle comprend toujours (parfois même avant que tu ais compris toi-même).

Elle s'approche assez de toi pour que tu puisses sentir son souffle contre tes lèvres, mais elle s'arrête alors qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètre (et tu te demandes pourquoi elle s'arrête, tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, tu veux qu'elle t'embrasse). Mais alors tu comprends, elle te laisse le contrôle. Et ce geste fait s'évaporer les derniers doutes qui persistaient.

Tous ce dont tu es consciente après cela, c'est le sentiment de tes lèvres sur les siennes, et de son corps contre le tien.

Et la dernière pensée cohérente que tu arrives à formuler c'est que peut être qu'en fin de compte ce n'est pas si mal de perdre le contrôle.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, et je pense que normalement cela devrait être la véritable fin. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
